Valentines Day Dance
by fanged sunshine
Summary: There's a dance coming up and the whole KND is invited! But there's a catch. It's a two part dance where on part is the masquerade and the next is the unveiling! Pasts will be uncovered and hearts healed. mainly 86x60 some 1x362, 3x4 2x5 and maybe 83x84
1. Two Part Dance?

VALENTINE MASQUERADE DANCE!

Main pairings: 86x60 , 1x362

Other pairings: 3x4 2x5 maybe some 83x84 and etc?

Chapter 1: Two part dance?

*Moonbase*

"Numbuh 86, what's the status report on the valentines dance?" Numbuh 362 said as she was walking on the corridors to her office along with Numbuh 86

"We 'ave de volunteers who're willing te help out fer de dance. De flyers 'ave been made, de venue is set. De volunteers, or as they like te call themselves, de dance com, 'ave divided de work amongst themselves, such as food, deco, etc." Numbuh 86 said as she looked at her clipboard making sure she missed nothing.

"Good. The dance is in 2 weeks and we still haven't made an official announcement on it. I want all KND operatives to meet up in the auditorium at 1500 hours."

"Yes ma'am!" Numbuh 86 said as she separated from 362 to tell the others

*Sector V tree house*

"Hey Numbuh 1, don't we have any missions yet?" Numbuh 4 said as he was lazing around on the treehouse's couch

"Hmm… The adults haven't been doing much chaos in the past week. Some say its because of the whole valentines day blahs." Numbuh 1 replied looking at the computer screen

"Yeah, I don't get why adults take so much time in preparing for this occasion." Numbuh 2 said as he was working on some schemes

"Well duh! Its valentines! I'm sure they want it to be super extra romantic!" Numbuh 3 said standing up and making a big heart shape with her hands

"Its only a stupid day where people show their love for someone. It's not _that _special numbuh 3." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 3 was supposed to retort but as she placed her hands on her hips and before she can say something, the giant computer screen starts to beep and it starts to say "Incoming message from moon base" then numbuh 86's face shows up

"Sector V, all of ye must show up in the moon base auditorium at precisely 3 o'clock. Don't be late." Numbuh 86 said on the screen

"What's going on 86? Did something happen?" Numbuh 1 asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Just be there, Numbuh 362 will explain everything then." She replied as the screen went black

"I wonder what's up." Numbuh 5 said looking up from her magazine

"Maybe numbuh 362's going to call another game of tag?" Numbuh 2 said

"She wouldn't do that after last time's events, would she?" Numbuh 1 asked looking worriedly

"Who knows, Numbuh 362 isn't exactly the predictable type of person." Numbuh 5 said returning to her magazine

"You're right. I should check up on her, just to make sure everything's fine." Numbuh 1 said going near one of the scampers

"Pfft. Yeah right. You just want an excuse to see her!" Numbuh 2 said laughing along with Numbuh 4

"What are you guys laughing at? I think it's sweet that Numbuh 1 is concerned for her!" Numbuh 3 said as she played with her rainbow monkey tea set

"I am not! I just want to be sure that she's not going through a break down or something!" Numbuh 1 said as he crossed his arms

"Rachel and Nigel sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Numbuhs 2, 4 and 5 said all together

"Oh whatever. Think what you want. I'll be in the moonbase. I'll contact you guys as soon as I know what's up." Numbuh 1 said as he went inside the scamper

"Don't bother Numbuh 1! We might end up disturbing your private time with Numbuh 362!" Numbuh 4 said laughing with Numbuh 2 as Nigel rolled his eyes and went off to moonbase.

*Arctic Base*

"Alright you mangy mutts, if you want to be in tip top shape as soon as possible then you have to do better than that!" Numbuh 60 said screaming at the newest cadets, which were in this case numbuhs 83, 84 and T.

"We're trying, we're trying!" Numbuh 83 said as she tripped in one of the obstacles.

"Try harder! If this were real then you'd all be frozen by the ice cream men already!" Numbuh 60 said as 83 stood up and continued

"Numbuh T what are you doing?!" Numbuh 60 screamed at the Numbuh T who was currently eating some doughnuts

"Well the guys was handing out doughnuts and I'm hungry so I ate them?" Numbuh T said unsurely

"Those doughnuts were given by adults! They might be poisoned or something!" with this said Numbuh T spit out the doughnuts and threw the rest on the floor while Numbuhs 83 and 84 stopped to look at hin

"Well? What are you maggots looking and stopping for?! Get back to your training! We are not stopping 'til you get this right." Numbuh 60 said as he crossed his arms and just then Numbuhs 44 a and b went up to Numbuh 60

"Numbuh 60 sir!" both said at the same time

"What is it 44s?" Numbuh 60 said not turning away from the cadets

"We have an incoming message from moon base, sir." 44 a said

"Well, why don't you answer it?" Numbuh 60 said looking at the two officers

"Uhm… It's numbuh 86 sir." Numbuh 44 b said

"And we don't really want to talk to her…" Numbuh 44 a continued

"Ugh… what does she want now?" Numbuh 60 grumbled as he turned to the cadets and shouted "You have a 5 minute break!" as the cadets immediately stopped in the tracks and collapsed. Numbuh 60 then proceeded to go to the main computer screen which showed a pissed Numbuh 86

"What do you want 86?" Numbuh 60 said as he neared the computer screen

"Ye should treat me with respect, _boy._"

"And why would I do that…_girl_" Numbuh 60 said smirking as he copied her

"Gah! Because _ay_ am in moonbase and ye are not!"

"Doesn't mean anything 86. Numbuh 362 already cleared to us that we have the same rank remember?" Numbuh 60 said as his smirk grew and as 86 looked even more pissed

"Whatever _boy._ Just tell all yer operatives to be here at 1500 hours! Ye should be 'ere on time this time, got it?" Numbuh 86 said crossing her arms

"Don't worry, we'll be there. Try not to miss me to much 86!" Numbuh 60 said as the other operatives cowered away praying for his life

"I WONT!" And with that the screen went black as Numbuh 60's smirk still remained he headed back to the cadets

*moon base*

"STYUPID BOY!" Numbuh 86 yelled after the transmission was cut

"What's wrong 86?" Numbuh 362 asked as she neared her

"It's nothing sir." Numbuh 86 said still frowning at the screen

"I'm guessing another scene with Numbuh 60?" Numbuh 362 said laughing

"It's not mah fault sir! He's always just so cocky and irritating!" Numbuh 86 said slumping on her chair as a scowl appeared on her face

"You know, any other girl and she would think that Numbuh 60 was being flirty and cute." Numbuh 362 said patting the other girl's back

" How can _anyone_ think ef that boy as _cute_?!" She said standing up and looking at her commanding officer

"Well he _is _the most crushed on guy in KND" Numbuh 362 said crossing her arms and smirking at 86

"And ay still don't understand why people like 'im… do ye, sir?" Numbuh 86 said as she looked at her in curiosity

"Me? Oh please. He's not exactly my type. Besides, I already have eyes for someone else." Numbuh 362 said making sure no one else heard her except 86

"Oh ye mean him?" Numbuh 86 said smirking as she pointed to behind 362 causing her to turn around in surprise as an operative neared them

"Oh hey there Numbuh 1! What're you doing here?" 362 said as she saw him approach them

"Ay'll leave de two of ye alone." Numbuh 86 said as she walked away nudging 362

"Numbuh 362 sir!" Numbuh 1 saluted

"At ease soldier" 362 said smiling at him and then continuing, "Want to take a walk?"

"Oh, uhm, sure!" Numbuh 1 said as they started to walk on the moonbase bridge

"So why're you here?" Numbuh 362 said after a few seconds

"I was just wondering what's up?"

"Huh? Whatcha mean?" Numbuh 362 said looking at him

"Well you called for a meeting and I was just curious as to what's going on"

"Oh! You're excited to know." Numbuh 362 said laughing a little as Numbuh 1 blushed in somehow embarrassment

"Well, if you can't wait for another hour then I might as well tell you."

"Is something wrong?" Numbuh 1 said looking at her concerned

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong! It's just that we were supposed to announce the upcoming valentines dance." Numbuh 362 said as she blushed a little and then there was this awkward silence

"So, uhm.. has anyone asked you to be their partner for that yet?" Numbuh 1 said trying to break the silence

"Me? Uhm no. Only a few people know about it so far so yeah…"

"If anyone asked you, would you say yes?"

"It depends, I guess" She replied as both of them started to blush a little

_Is he going to ask me out? Oh my Numbuh 0 please make him ask me out! Oh wait. He cant. The dance, he cant ask me out… _[A/N: This will be explained later.]

_Should I ask her? I mean this is the perfect opportunity and all… _

Thoughts went through their minds and they walked silently.

"So uhm…"

"Hm?"

"Do you think…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that maybe, I don't know"

"What is it?" Numbuh 362 looked at him hopefully

"Do you think that we can you know, uhm…"

But before Numbuh 1 can continue an operative went to Numbuh 362 and said

"Numbuh 1 and 362 sirs! Operatives are starting to arrive and go to the auditorium, you should be preparing as well." the operative said as he kept his salute

"Oh, uhm yeah, okay, I'll be there in a sec." Numbuh 362 said disappointed as the operative went away

"So, I'll see you later?" Numbuh1 said also looking disappointed

"Yeah.." She said as they parted ways

*auditorium with sector V*

"Hey where the crud is numbuh 1?" Numbuh 4 said as the rest of sector V sat down in a row

"Let him be Numbuh 4, he might still be smooching with Numbuh 362 or something" Numbuh 5 said as she and Numbuh 2 laughed

"*ehem* I am not smooching with Numbuh 362." Numbuh 1 said as he got to their row and took a sit as well

"Then what took you so long?" Numbuh 4 said looking at him smirking

"It just took us some time to catch up." Numbuh 1 said and before any of them can say anything more Numbuh 86 appeared on the front stage along with Numbuh 60

"QUIET!" Both operatives shouted at the same time then they turned to each other and glared as Numbuh 362 rose from under the stage. She went to the mic and shouted "Kids Next Door Rules!" as the others joined her while fist pumping the air.

"Alright, into business. As we all know Valentines Day is coming up." As she said this some of the operatives started to cheer. She waited for them to calm down again before she continued

"Some of your fellow operatives have come together to bring you… A VALENTINES DAY DANCE!" As she said this a giant poster rolled down behind her showing the details of the event

"But this wont be just a random dance. This is a two-part dance." As she said this people started to mumble and talk.

"QUIET!" Numbuh 86 shouted again as the crowd hushed down

"Here's the thing. We shall have a dance on February 8, the Friday before valentines. This dance shall be a masquerade dance. All through out the night, you must not be recognizable. And on February 14, you shall wear the same thing you wore and then we shall have the unveiling. Both dances start at 5 pm. The dance is here on moonbase. Because this is a masquerade, there wont be any partners. You shall find your partner on that night already. That is all!" As she turned around and left the crowd shouted "KIDS NEXT DOOR RULEZ!"

[A/N: I told you it will be explained.]

*with sector V - Scamper*

"Isn't this exciting!" Numbuh 2 said feeling hyped

"I know right! A masquerade, Numbuh 5 hasn't ever been to one and she's always dreamed on going to one. It'll be all mysterious and stuff." Numbuh 5 said as all of them boarded the SCAMPER

"Yeah, but I wish we could've brought dates.." Numbuh 1 said as they all took their rightful seats

"Its okay numbuh 1, You can still ask Numbuh 362 to be your valentine and then on the unveiling you can be with her!" Numbuh 3 said happily at him

"Wha-?! I never said anything about her! Besides that is not a good idea. She's the soopreme leader! She can't get distracted or – or anything!" Numbuh 1 said as they drove back to their tree house.

"uhuh… sure. Numbuh 5 believes you." Numbuh 5 said as she laughed

"Well enough about me. Don't think that I don't know that you want to go with a certain someone to!" Numbuh 1 said as he looked at her

"Numbuh 5 doesn't know what you're talking about!" Numbuh 5 said turning away

"Really? You like someone Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 2 said turning to her

"Numbuh 5 never said anything like that." She said still turned away

"Numbuh 2 please focus in front of you or you might crash us." Numbuh 1 said as they enetered the earth's atmosphere

"Well I think this will be fun with or without a date! I mean, you can meet your prince charming during the dance and then on the unveiling you'll see who it is and it'll be sooo romantic!" Numbuh 3 said grinning happily ot herself

"Cruddy Sheila. There's nothing fun about that. What'll fun is that you can make a mess and no one will know it's you!" Numbuh 4 said as he smiled evilly

"Oh please, you want to dance with a certain girl too." Numbuh 2 said smirking at him

"Do not!" Numbuh 4 said turning to him

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"I can do this all day Numbuh 4, but you still do!" Numbuh 2 said laughing as they landed.

"Do not!"

"Will you please stop this already." Numbuh 1 said as he rubbed his forehead. The two operatives stopped for a while until Numbuh 2 started it again causing Numbuh 1 to just groan at them.

Thanks for reading! I hope you review, short/long, compliment/insult, any reviews will be taken ;)


	2. A Thousand Years

VALENTINE MASQUERADE DANCE!

Main pairings: 86x60 , 1x362

Other pairings: 3x4 2x5 maybe some 83x84 and etc?

Chapter 2: A Thousand Years

*after announcement – with 362 , 86 and 60*

"Okay, so announcing it to everyone is done as well. What else is needed 86?" Numbuh 362 said as the three of them walked down the hall

"Well, de dance com's preparing everything else as we speak. Oh and they were asking if we still 'ave the whole king and queen blek." Numbuh 86 said

"It's not a blek 86. Voting for those things can be fun you know." 60 said as they continued to walk

"How is _that_ fun?"

"Oh boy…" Numbuh 362 said as the other two operatives stopped in their tracks and started arguing again.

"Well for starters people pick the couple who fit each other best."

"Yeah, most likely de handsomest and prettiest couple er something!"

"Well that depends on the people's votes if they want them to win!"

"Well ay think it's not fair! They don't deserve it, ay mean give other people a chance!"

"Everyone does have a chance! If they try hard enough!"

"Well ye just like it because ye'll most likely be picked as king!"

"No one said that! You're just assuming!"

"Well duh! Yer one of de most crushed on person in de whole KND! Whatcha think?!"

"Well then if I'm one of the most crushed on then there's that possibility of you having a crush on me huh?"

"AY NEVER SAID THAT!"

"So why is your face all red, piękny?" at this point Numbuh 60 was smirking as she was as red a fresh tomato [A/N: somebody already used this piekny thing but I also thought of it way before I read it so im not copying you or whatever, besides, I really liked your story!]

"GAH! THIS IS NON-SENSE! ESPECIALLY COMING FROM A _STYUPID BOY_!"

And with that she walked away from them with Numbuh 362 with a worried look and 60 with a smirk

"Really? Really now?" Numbuh 362 said turning to him

"What? It's her fault." 60 said walking away as well

"*sigh* I don't get why those two just don't get along."

*with 86*

_STYUPID BOY! Who does he think he is? Hmp. He thinks he's so great, so special! We'll see about that. One day he'll find someone who won't like him back and then he'll realize he's nothing! OH CRUD! I forgot! I have to go and check on the new cadets! But then that means I have to go there and see him! Ugh. Wait… He was still talking to numbuh 362, so if I go now, and if I'm lucky, I can get there and leave just as he's arriving! _

Fanny smiled a little in victory and hurriedly went to the moonbase dock

*with 60*

_sheesh. I don't get why 86 seems to hate me a lot. I mean, we used to be good friends and all. Whatever. I still have to get those cadets in shape before the dance. This is gonna be a hastle. They are no where near good yet… I guess I better get started ASAP. Which means no time for a break here. Oh well._

Patton said as he walked to the moonbase dock

*moonbase dock*

Numbuh 60 saw one of the operatives handling the SCAMPERS and approached him

"Numbuh 60 sir!" The operative saluted

"at ease, I'm going back to the Arctic, I'll take one of the SCAMPERS."

"yes sir!" he said as Numbuh 60 went into one SCAMPER as Numbuh 86 went to the same operative

"Ay'm taking one SCAMPER to the Arctic NOW." She said

"That one's leaving to the Arctic ma'am, but an operative's taking it there" he said

"Good enough, who's de operative?"

"Well it's numbuh -"

"Ye know what? No one cares! Ay'm in a hurry." She said jumping into the SCAMPER just as it was about to go off to flight. She got inside as the SCAMPER left the dock and went off to Arctic. Numbuh 60 switched to auto pilot to scold the whoever suddenly jumped in.

"Hey, what the heck do you think you're - " Numbuh 60 didn't get to continue as he and Numbuh 86 locked eyes

"YOU!" they both said at the same time while pointing a finger at the other

"What're _ye _doing 'ere?"

"I'm on my way to the Arctic because last time I checked, I run that place! What're you doing here?!"

"Well I'm on my way to inspect the cadets! Orders from 362 herself!"

"Pfft. Whatever!"

"What does that mean?!"

"Nothing! Look. If we're gonna make it to Arctic base both alive then we better get a long."

"Or ye could shut yer mouth up and just drive us there!"

"Or we could both shut our mouths up!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Both said as they sat down and 60 drove. After a few minutes of silence…

"Ugh!" 86 shouted

"What now?"

"Can't ye drive any faster?!"

"Well it's not my fault this thing cant go faster!"

"Well maybe if ye took a better SCAMPER then we'd be there by now!"

"Well maybe if you didn't get on this SCAMPER then we wouldn't have to be arguing!"

"So it's my fault now?!"

"It always has been!" as soon as he said this Numbuh 60 immediately covered his mouth as 86 looked away and they both quieted down.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"Just drive." And with that they both sat back down and they simply drove.

[A/N: again, this will be explained later in the story. Or maybe in another one of my stories. Depends on how things goes.]

After a few more minutes of silence they finally reached the arctic base.

"Finally." 86 said as she went down the SCAMPER

"Hmp." 60 simply said as he followed suit

"Numbuh 86 and 60 sirs!" Numbuhs 44 a and b said in unison

"At ease. Where are the cadets?" Numbuh 60 said as he and 86 stopped in front of the 44s

"They aren't back yet, sir." 44 a said

"Numbuh 362 called and she said she wanted to talk to them first." 44 b continued

"Ugh.. Fine. When they're back inform us." 60 said as he walked away while 86 simply followed

"You can go to the Arctic cafeteria first or something." 60 said as he noticed 86 was behind him

"Ay'm fine. I'll stick to ye first so that Ay'll know right away if de cadets are already 'ere."

"Suit yourself." 60 replied as they both walked into his office

"yeck (yuck)… yer office is a mess!" 86 said as 60 turned the lights on

The office was big and yet messy. Papers were scattered everywhere and he had some clothes on the floor or sofa. On one of the tables were packs of super energy drinks that one of the KND inventors made (something like kids coffee) along with a few mugs. There were even two pillows on the floor and a blanket all crumpled up.

"huh? Oh yeah, uhm I haven't cleaned in a while." 60 said as he cleared the couch and sat on it while 86 went around the office. What she saw next shocked her.

On his work desk was the usual things, a desk lamp, papers, a mug, some pens, and a picture frame. The picture was something she remembered from way back. 60 didn't notice that 86 was looking at the picture for he went to make some energy drinks. 86 took the picture frame on to her hands and touched it.

The picture was taken from their childhood. It was of 60 and her.

~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~

Three kids were on the street jumping in joy and excited about something.

"I cant believe it!" The blonde girl said

"Ay know! We're in! We're actually in!" The little red head girl screamed

"The Kids Next Door! Imagine that..!" The black haired guy said

"This will be so awesome! We'll be kicking evil adults butts and saving kids everywhere!" The blonde said again

"We 'ave te celebrate! This will be a day we'll always remember." The little red said

"How 'bout my house? We can go there and celebrate!" the brunette (black hair) said

"Alright! Let's go!" little red said

"Oh, I cant… I promised Nigel, I mean numbuh 1, that I'd go and celebrate with him when I pass." The blonde said

"Oh come on Rachel.." The little red head said

"Let her be Fanny. She should be with her boyfriend" the brunette said laughing with the girl named Fanny

"Shut up Patton!" Rachel said hitting him

"I was kidding!" He said still laughing

"Well then fine, ye can go te that uno's house. But me and Patton will still have fun!"

"See you guys later!" Rachel said waving at them as they parted

"So, to my house?" Patton grinned at her

"To yer house!" And they both ran to their destination

-at the house-

"MOM! IM HOME!" Patton screamed as they went in

"Oh Patton, you're back already?" His mom said coming out of the kitchen

"Hello Mrs. Drivolsky!" Fanny smiled at her

"Why hello there Fanny, you both seem extra happy today." His mom said raising an eyebrow at them

"Well we're celebrating something!" Patton grinned happily

"Oh? What's that?"

"It's a secret!" Fanny said as she placed her pointing finger to her lips and making a shh sound as Mrs. Drivolsky laughed

"Well it's not a celebration without food now is it? And music!" As she said this both children grinned happily and Mrs. Drivolsky went to the kitchen to get some food

"Ay feel so excited! We'll be battling adults!" Fanny said sitting on the couch as Patton played a random song and then the song 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri and then he sat down by Fanny

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises  
How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid To fall _

"Yeah it'll be fun. It'll just be like how my dad puts his life in the line for the country and stuff." Patton said and with this Fanny felt uneasy.

"What's wrong?" asked Patton noticing Fanny look scared

"Ay suddenly feel afraid.."

_But watching you stand alone All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer _

"What? Why?" Patton asked as he inched closer to her

"Ay'm scared… What if… What if we get really hurt. Ay mean BADLY hurt?"

"Hey, don't worry, kay?" Patton said comforting her

_I have died everyday_ _waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_ _Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_ _Thousand more_

"But-but, Ay don't feel like Ay'm ready suddenly."

"You'll do fine, in fact, you'll do great!"

"But what if, what if something happens?" Fanny says as tears began to form in her eyes.

"NOTHING will happen to you, kay? I'll be there for you." They look each other in the eyes and Fanny sniffs a little

_Time stands still beauty in all she is  
I will be brave I will not let anything_

"R-Really?" Fanny looks at him as she sniffed and wiped some of her tears but they still kept coming

"I'll be there for you all the time. I'll be right by your side to protect you."

_Take away What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
_

"I wont let anything happen to you. I'll protect you no matter what. I wont allow _anything_ to hurt you. I promise." He said as he used his thumb to wipe her tears away and she smiled softly.

_I have died everyday_ _waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_ _Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_ _Thousand more_

"The music's really nice. How 'bout we dance and see if I can take that thought away from you, huh?" Patton said standing up as Fanny nodded still smiling

"May I have this dance?" Patton said as he reached his hand out to her and Fanny gladly took it as she giggled a little.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a Thousand years  
I'll love you for a Thousand more _

"Ay don't know how to dance.." Fanny shyly said as they took the usual dancing position.

"I'll lead. Don't worry." Patton said smiling at her as they started to dance to the music and Fanny placed her head on his shoulder.

"Thank ye Patton. Fer being here."

"I'll always be here."

_One step closer  
One step closer _

As they danced it became slower and he twirled her around and then caught her and then their eyes locked

_I have died everyday_ _waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_ _Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_ _Thousand more_

They kept dancing and at that point Fanny felt as safe as can be.  
_  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a Thousand years  
I'll love you for a Thousand more_

Somewhere at the end of the song they stopped dancing and they were simply looking into each other's eyes as their faces went nearer and as the song ended their lips touched ever so lightly until *CLICK*. Both of them turned towards the sound and saw Mrs. Drivolsky by the door with a camera.

"MOM!" Patton said as Fanny was blushing madly

"Oh come now. Both of you look so cute here!" She said as the photo was printed. She went to a near by cabinet and took out a picture frame and placed the photo inside.

"Mom! What the crud?" Patton said as she handed the framed photo to him.

"Oh Patton, someday you'll thank me." She said as she headed towards the kitchen and then she continued "Food's ready!"

Patton and Fanny looked at each other and smiled still a little bit blushing and then they went into the kitchen to get some food.

[A/N: that was one heck of a flashback I know.]

~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~

Numbuh 86 was still looking at the picture of them kissing when 60 finished making the drinks. When he turned around he saw her standing there with the framed picture with a tear rolling down her cheek while he had a sad smile on his face.

"*ehem* Do you want some?" 60 said motioning to the drinks as 86 snapped back to reality

"Oh, uhm, sure.." They both sat down on the couch as 60 handed 86 a cup of the drink

"F-Fanny…" 60 started as 86 was semi-shocked that he called her by her first name

"I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. None of it was." 60 said looking down at his cup

"No, Ay over reacted. And Ay misunderstood things."

"It wasn't your fault. I promised to be by your side always… and I wasn't."

"Ye didn't 'ave to keep the promise. We were too young and naïve to know what we were doing."

"But I knew what I was doing. I said I'd be there for you. That I wont let anything hurt you. And I ended up hurting you instead…"

"Ye had the right to be with another girl since we're not together or anything. Ye made yer point very clear to me when ye said that in front of lots of people." Fanny said tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry about that. I never meant to hurt you, I just… we were growing apart and I don't know I just."

"Ye don't have to make up excuses."

"I'm not..! I really didn't want to hurt you-!" 60 said standing up

"BUT YE DID!" she stood up as well and with that tears started rolling down her cheeks and then the doors to the office opened revealing the 44 twins

"Numbuh 60 sir!"

"What is it?" 60 sighed as he looked up at them

"The cadets are here, sir!"

"Alright. We'll be there in a few. Tell them to start training." The 44 twins closed the door as 86 placed down her mug at a table and wiped the tears off her face

"We should go." 60 said doing the same as both of them went out the room.

*with the cadets*

"I cant believe 86 will be inspecting us." Numbuh T said somehow scared

"With her and 60, we'll get killed before training ends!" Numbuh 83 said also scared

"If we're lucky they'll end up killing each other instead." Numbuh 84 said sighing

"Cadets! What're you doing standing around there?! Aren't you supposed to be training instead of dilly-dallying?!" 60 said as he neared them and the three cadets immediately went through the course again. But as they hurried they started tripping around causing 60 to slap his face with his palm.

"Ay guess Ay wont be long 'ere. With de way yer cadets are acting then they wont be promoted that soon."

"They'll be ready. Before the dance." 60 said looking at them as they still tried

"I'll give ye 'til then. If they don't make it before the first dance, then they will last longer on yer hands."

"Before the dance. I give my word."

"Yer word's not that reliable to me, Numbuh 60." 86 said as she walked away to a SCAMPER while 60 simply sighed in disappointment, not at the cadets but at him.

"H-How did we do Numbuh 60?" Numbuh 83 asked stopping in her tracks

"You have until before the dance to straighten up. If you don't, then you might be here for another month or so. Got that?" 60 said not as harsh as usual. Then he walked away his head somehow hung low while the three looked at each other

"Don't worry. He's not disappointed at you guys." Numbuh 44 a told the cadets

"We're not sure what's up but it's not you guys. Nope, he's never disappointed at his cadets." 44 b said

"You should take a break first" 44 a said to them

"But why's Numbuh 60 suddenly like that?" Numbuh 83 asked concerned

"There're time when 86 comes here, they get into this fight. Usually it ends up with them just mad at each other. But there are these really rare times when they'd end up really quiet instead." 44 a says as he looked at the cadets

"And when we mean rare, we mean rare! Like we've seen it happen only three or four times." 44 b continues

"Man, I don't really get whats up with those two." Numbuh 84 said shaking his head

"They're so same yet so different!" Numbuh T said placing his arms on his hips

"But I bet they'd look cute together!" Numbuh 83 said smiling

At that the three cadets looked at each other and had a mischevious smile.

"Oh,no! You better not mess with those two. People have tried and failed badly" 44 a

"Yeah, those two can only fix this by themselves. Besides, no one knows what happened between them. Not even Numbuh 362 knows!" 44 b continued

"Well we gotta try something." Numbuh 83 said sadly

"I'm in. Maybe if they get together they'd be nicer to all of us." Numbuh 84 added

"Or they'll join forces and torment everyone." Numbuh T said as they all shivered at the thought

FINALLY DONE! 11 pages in Microsoft word and I don't know what to write for the two weeks from here and the dance! Great…

Read and Review! Tell me if there's something you want to see or happen! I'll see if I can fit it in the story for you guys :D


	3. Rick?

VALENTINE MASQUERADE DANCE!

Main pairings: 86x60 , 1x362

Other pairings: 3x4 2x5 maybe some 83x84 and etc?

Chapter 3:

Monday morning. January 28. Galagher High.

*with sector V*

"Ugh.. school again." Numbuh 4 slouched as they walked the halls

"School's not that bad, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 said

"That's because you see her a lot in school Numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 said laughing

"When will this end exactly?" Numbuh 1 said rubbing his temples

"Speak of the devil. Well technically she aint no devil, but still." Numbuh 5 said as she pointed down the hall, there was Numbuh 362 along with Numbuh 86 by their lockers as the five approached them

"Numbuh 362 sir!" Nigel saluted at her as the other simply chuckled to themselves

"Come on Nigel, we're in school for Numbuh 0's sakes. Relax a little!" Rachel said smiling at him

"Hi guys!" Rachel added as she waved to them

A series of hey's and hi's were heard from the five.

"Hey there Numbuh 86!" Kuki smiled at her but 86 didn't seem to hear

"Numbuh 86?" she repeated, nothing.

"Hey Fanny, anything wrong?" Abby said [A/N: In my fic they're friends], no response

"Fanny!" Rachel semi- shouted in her ear which caused 86 to jump up in surprise

"Wha-?! Huh?!" Fanny looked around her and saw sector V

"Uh, hey." She just said and closed her locker

"Numbuh 5 thinks something's wrong, 86." Numbuh 5 said looking at her

"It's nothing. Ay just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Well that's' obvious. You look so tired and exhausted! Not to mention you have 5 o'clock bags (eye bags)." Kuki said as Fanny tried to keep awake

"What happened this time?" Rachel asked worriedly as they all headed to their first class (they all have the same first class) as the boys were at the back eaves dropping

"What're ye talking about..?" Fanny said

"Well I heard something happened in Arctic base." Rachel said looking at Fanny's eyes widen

"Arctic base? You mean with Numbuh 60 or something?" Abby asked

"Yeah! I heard that from Tommy too! But all he told me was you guys fought or something." Hoaggie said suddenly

"WHAT?! Those little pipsqueaks talked?! When Ay'm done with 'em they are sooo dead!" Numbuh 86 said

"Come on Fanny they were just concerned." Rachel said

"Ay'm too tired to beat 'em anyways." Fanny said as she yawned and they reached their classroom. When they went in they noticed a certain black haired boy with his head between his arms on his desk, trying to sleep.

"Drivolsky!" Wally shouted as he went near [A/N: yeah let's say they're close]

Patton placed his head up and they could see his eye bags too. Patton noticed Fanny and their eyes locked for a few seconds then they both turned away fastly.

"What do you want Beattles?" Patton said yawning

"You look like a wreck!" Wally laughed at him

"I didn't get any sleep last night kay?"

"What the heck did you and 86 do that caused you both an all nighter?" Wally looked at him and then he laughed his head off. After a while Patton understood what he was talking about and he hit him on his head

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? You sick little pervert!" Patton yelled as he hit him again

"I *laugh* never *laugh* said *laugh* anything!" Wally said laughing harder.

"Pfft. Whatever… I'm too tired for this." Patton said going back to his earlier position but before he could sleep the teacher went in and told them to straighten up making Patton simply groan and then hit Wally again

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You caused me my nap."

"It's not my fault you had an all nighter." Wally said earning him another hit from 60.

*After classes*

"Hey, do you girls want to go dress shopping for the dance?" Rachel suggested as they were walking down the hallway

"Sure!" Kuki said feeling excited

"Abby doesn't see why not." Abby said

"How 'bout you Fanny?" Rachel turned to her but Fanny wasn't with them

"Where's Fanny?" Kuki asked as they looked around

"What? She might still be sleeping in the classroom." Patton said as he hurriedly ran back

"What's his hurry?" Wally asked pointing to him

"Well they do close the rooms immediately after classes. She could get locked in." Rachel said in a matter of fact tone

"Then shouldn't we be doing something?" Kuki asked surprised

"Nah… Numbuh 60's got the worrying part cover." Abby said as they all walked outside

*in their last period class room*

Fanny was still on her desk, sleeping. She didn't know that class was over and everyone else went out except for another person. This person started to poke her. Fanny grumbled. Another harder poke. She tried to shoo the person away by waving her hands off. But it only earned her another poke, to which she reacted to standing up and shouting

"What in de world do ye think yer doing?!" But when Fanny looked she saw Numbuh 19th century, Rick Strowd.

"What de ye want ye styupid boy." She said as she started to pack her things

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't get locked up in here."

"Hmph. Whatever."

"So, uhm, Fanny are you going to the KND dance?"

"How did ye know about that?" Fanny looked at him suspiciously

"I didn't get decommissioned so of course I know." [A/N: let's just say so for petes sake]

"Oh right. Well I better go." She said as she started to walk to the hallways

"You haven't answered my question yet." He said following her

"Ay don't know. Probably. Whats it to ye anyway?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd want to go together or something."

"Weren't ye listening to Numbuh 362? She said no dates."

"That's for the first dance, we can go on the second one, right?"

"Well Ay - " But before Fanny could finish she bumped into someone as they turned on a corner causing her and the person to fall.

"WATCH WHERE YER GOING YE LITTLE -" and again she was cut off seeing who she bumped into. It was Patton who looked at her as well.

"Thank God! I thought you got locked inside…!" Patton said standing up and sighing

"So what if Ay got locked inside? Ye didn't even notice that ay was still asleep."

"Well, I'm sorry if I was barely paying attention to anything! Atleast I came to check on you!" He said offering a hand to her. At first she stared at it then took it anyways. He then proceeded to pull her up with ease, which somehow caused her to blush lightly.

"T-That's no excuse." She simply said trying to hide her blush.

"*ehem*!" Rick said as he looked at the two

"Oh uhm hi… Rick right?" Patton asked

"Yes. Well should we get going Fanny?" Rick looked at Fanny and so did Patton

"Uhm well… Ay uh.." Fanny said unsure of what to say

"Fanny's going with me." Patton said narrowing his eyes at Rick

"Now is she?" Rick and Patton then looked at Fanny

"Last time I checked you left her and I was the one who made sure she didn't get locked inside the room." Rick continued

"Oh please. She's not going with a sissy like you."

"Excuse me? I am not a sissy!"

"You're wearing those stupid sailor clothes like you're still in the 19th century! You're here, fit in."

"It doesn't matter what I wear, it's what's inside that matters."

"Well you're insides are also still in the a9th century."

"Oh yeah? Well let's see!"

"What? You wanna fight me?" Patton smirked / laughed

"Try to keep up!" Rick said taking position. He tried to punch Patton only to land on his face as Patton easily dodged him. Rick tried again and the results were the same. Rick then took out a mustard gun and pointed it at him.

"Hey! You're not allowed to use that!" Patton said madly

"No rules." Rick smirked. He blasted Patton and he dodged the first few hits but then Rick finally hit him causing Patton to fall on his back groaning.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A teacher appeared as he saw the mess Rick made. He then looked at Rick shaking his head

"Two weeks detention." He said pointing to the detention room as Rick growled at Patton and complied to the teacher's orders. Fanny still somehow shocked at what happened went to Patton.

"Ye okay?"

"Yeah. It's just one hit after all."

"Sorry…"

"For what?"

"Not stopping him."

"It's not your fault. If you tried to stop him he might've hit you instead." Patton said as he slowly sat up and then stood.

"Come on, let's go. I have to report to moonbase, I could go with you." Patton said as he removed the mustard on his clothes

"Sure." Fanny simply said as they walked to one of the hidden SCAMPERS in the school's parking lot. In the parking lot they saw the others waiting for them

"'bout time you guys got here. Numbuh 5 was about to say we should leave you guys to your own business." Numbuh 5 said standing up from the wall she was leaning on

"Eww… What happened to you Numbuh 60?" Numbuh 3 said pointing to his mustard covered clothes.

"Uhm… Just a little fight."

"Hey… That's from one of the mustard guns!" Numbuh 2 said analyzing it

"Yeah, uhm, a KND operative sort of shot me…"He said and then he tried to change the topic "You guys didn't have to wait."

"Yeah we do! Numbuh 362 wont leave without you guys so Numbuh 1 wouldn't leave so _we_ cant leave!" Numbuh 4 said crossing his arms

"Well where are they?" Numbuh 86 said raising her eyebrows

"They went to check on you guys but they haven't returned." Numbuh 2 said

"Speaking of who, there they are!" Numbuh 3 said waving at them

"What happened to you Numbuh 60?" Numbuh 1 asked as they went nearer

"Some KND operative shot him with a mustard gun!" Numbuh 2 said suddenly

"What?! An operative went rogue? Who? We need him/ her decommissioned ASAP" Numbuh 362 said turning to them

"No! It wasn't like that… just a little fight, uhm a misunderstanding…?" Numbuh 86 said as she looked at Numbuh 60

"Uh yeah… a misunderstanding." He said sighing

"Oh, well then. I guess we can go now." Numbuh 362 said looking at the others

"We should be heading to the tree house anyways" Numbuh 5 said. They said their goodbyes and sector V went off to their treehouse while the other three boarded the SCAMPER.

"So? Who did it?" Numbuh 362 asked

"Huh? Uhm… I uh.." Numbuh 60 looked at 86 for help who didn't know what to say too

"You guys can tell me. Come on!" Numbuh 362 urged and they gave in

"Numbuh 19th century." They both said

"What?! I knew he was trouble! I'll have him decommissioned!" Numbuh 362 said

"No, he's not a traitor or anything." Numbuh 60 said looking at 86

"Okay what happened?" Numbuh 362 asked looking at both of them. They told her what happened (leaving out some parts).

"*sigh* well you two seem to get in a lot of trouble." Numbuh 362 said as they landed on the moonbase dock

"Okay I have to get to work. Both of you should too." Numbuh 362 said going out

"Hmp. Why did we have to cover for that Rick's butt? We should have let him just get decommissioned." Numbuh 60 said irritated as Numbuh 86 hit him

"Ouch! What? He was the one that went loko and kept shooting me."

"If ye hadn't called 'im sissy then ye wouldn't be shot at." Numbuh 86 replied glaring at him

"I was simply stating facts." Numbuh 60 said crossing his arms

"Ye were insulting 'im!" Numbuh 86 said turning to him

"I was telling him to change his look!"

"Ye were telling 'im te change 'imself!"

"That's because he should!"

"Well he might not be a looker but at least he's more of a gentleman then ye!"

"Oh yeah? I can beat 'im at anything. And I'm more of a gentleman!"

"Oh please! Yer no gentleman."

"Yeah I am!"

"Gentlemen keep their word!"

"Gentlemen don't forget something like secret recipes!"

"Ugh! Yer nothing like 'im!"

"Of course I'm not! I'm the improved version!"

"No! He's much better!"

"How can he be much better?!"

"Because Ay like 'im better!"

"Well if you like him better then we're not that different after all!"

"What're ye talking about?!"

"I _mean_ we're somehow same!"

"What? Like how ye've both lost yer minds?!"

"No. Like how we've both fallen for the same girl!" And with that Numbuh 60 suddenly turned around and walked away pretending as though nothing happened although he just revealed an utmost secret of his while Numbuh 86 simply stood there dumbstruck.

"Wait what?" she said trying to catch up to Numbuh 60

Oh My Numbuh 0, this is the shortest chapter so far and my hands hurt… Oh well!

Read and Review! Any review is appreciated!


	4. Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones evil

VALENTINE MASQUERADE DANCE!

Main pairings: 86x60 , 1x362

Other pairings: 3x4 2x5 maybe some 83x84 and etc?

Chapter 4: Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones evil

Disclaimer: You know? I realized something, I haven't been writing disclaimers. But I think I know why my brain forgot, BECAUSEIT HURTS TO REMEMBER!

Anyways, enjoy the show! :D

BTW, CHAPTER THREE WAS REWRITTEN!

Oh and another btw, if you see some wrong grammars or spelling, that's because I don't exactly reread my stories. When I'm done, I'm done and I only reread it after posting, then that's when I see my errors and decide to change it, so I'm really sorry if there's any mistakes! :D

January 29. Tuesday lunch break. Galagher High.

Sector V along with Numbuhs 362, 86 and 60 all sat in one table that day.

"So, when do you girls want to go dress shoping?" Rachel said as she looked at them

"How 'bout this Saturday?" Abby said while poking the lunch she bought in the cafeteria

"Saturday's good! And then we can watch a movie afterwards!" Kuki said

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Rachel said grinning at the thought

"It depends on what movie we're watching." Fanny said as she ate a cookie

"Oh! You guys can join in too if you want. We can be in double dates!" Kuki said giggling

"Except there's 4 couples." Abby said

"What do you guys say?" Rachel said looking at the other 4 boys

"Sure why not!" Nigel said smiling

"As long as it's no cruddy crazy girly romance movie." Numbuh 4 said groaning

"I guess we can go" Numbuh 2 said sneaking a peek at Numbuh 5

"Oh! There's this new movie, Brave. We can go watch that!" Patton said grinning

"Nu-uh! We are **not** watching that movie!" Fanny yelled

"What? It reminds you too much of yourself?" Patton said smirking at her

"It freaks meh out!" Fanny said remembering the trailers

"It'll be fun Fanny, come on!" Rachel said smiling at her

"Fine. But I cant say I'll like it." Fanny said crossing her arms

"Then I guess it's settled! After you girls go dress shopping or something we can all meet up at the movie theatre and then buy the tickets. How does 6:00 sound?" Nigel said as the rest of the group nodded when…

"OH NIGGIE!" with that everyone cringed at the sound

"H-Hey Lizzie…" Nigel said looking up as Lizzie approached them with another girl

"Hey tough guy~" The blonde girl said to Patton as she winked at him causing him to shiver (not in a good way)

"Hey uhm, Mary-Lou" Patton said as she went over to Patton and sat in between him and Fanny much to Fanny's irritation

[A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't make any other girls for the other two couples but I really hate making people and thinking about them and stuff. So if you want me to add people, you could just place it in the review and I'll add 'em up ]

*with Patton, Fanny and Mary-Lou*

"Hey Patton, we haven't talked in a while, what's been going on with you?" Mary-Lou asked inching closer to him as he inched away

"I've been fine." Patton said semi-groaning

"We've grown apart Patton…" She said looking at him with fake puppy dog eyes

"How can we grow apart if we were never close to start with?" Patton said looking at her confusedly which make Fanny laugh causing Mary-Lou to glare at Fanny

"Oh come on Patton. Don't tell me all those flirting days were nothing to you…" She continued knowing this would hit Fanny hard, which it did

"We didn't flirt Mary-Lou." Patton said growling when he saw Fanny grimace

"Oh? Then what were those times we'd have so much long talks and those times we'd spend together?" Mary-Lou said having fake crocodile tears

"It was a one sided thing Mary-Lou. Technically you were the only one flirting…" Patton said irritated.

"Really now? So why did you defend me when little miss _Fanny-pants _accused you of cheating on her?" Mary-Lou said smirking

"First of all!" Patton said as he slammed his fist on the table, but only a few of the others noticed, as they were busy watching Numbuh 362 and Lizzie 'discuss'

"She didn't accuse me of cheating. What happened there was and _is _none of your business. Secondly, I wasn't defending you at all. I was simply clearing things out for her. And thirdly, don't say her name like it's a joke." Patton said while he grabbed Mary-Lou's blouse collar with his clenched fist and he was glaring right through her when he said the last part. Fanny's never seen Patton this mad, even when they fought; this was a new kind of mad. If Fanny didn't know any better, she'd say it was a protective kind of mad. But she shook this thought off her head.

"P-Patton, d-don't hurt her…" Fanny said unsure why she was trembling, Mary-Lou was also shaking at this point. He ended up letting go of her collar just as they heard "Let's go Mary-Lou!" from Lizzie who was walking away.

*before all that. With Rachel Nigel and Lizzie*

"So, Niggie, I was thinking that this Saturday we should go somewhere. You know, just the two of us, for old times sake." Lizzie said smiling at him

"Uhm, well, actually I already have plans for then. And besides, we're already over so maybe it's best if we don't try to make things work again?" Nigel said unsure of what to say

"Oh come on Niggie! It'll be fun! But I wont be clingy. Since you already have plans for this Saturday how about I just go with you to your KND ball or something!" Lizzie said grinning from ear to ear

"Actually, dates aren't allowed in this dance, Lizzie. Besides, you're not a KND operative which means you cant come." Rachel said before Nigel can speak

"Well it never said in the posters that it was only for KND operatives. Besides, Niggie can go with me to the second dance thingy. They only said that dates aren't allowed on the first one right?" Lizzie said smirking as Rachel narrowed her eyes at him

"Well he can't." Rachel said, again before Nigel could say anything

"And why not? It's not like you're the boss of him!" Lizzie said frowning

"Firstly, I actually am." Rachel said smirking as Lizzie crossed her arms

"Secondly, he can't because he's already taking someone." Rachel said in a matter of factly tone

"What?" Both Lizzie and Nigel asked in the same time

"Yep!" Rachel said nudging Nigel

"Oh! Uh, yeah!" Nigel said unsure of Rachel's plans

"Oh yeah? Who?" Lizzie said narrowing her eyes at Nigel

"Me." Rachel said as though it was the most casual thing to say

"What!" Lizzie said annoyed and continued "Nigel Uno! You better make it up to me or else!"

"B-But we're not…" Nigel tried to say before Rachel cut him off

"Or else what? You'll break up with him?" Rachel said raising an eyebrow at Lizzie whose face turned redder than a very fresh tomato.

"Pfft! I don't need you Nigel Uno! I can do fine with myself!" Lizzie said as she turned around then screamed "Let's go Mary-Lou!" Lizzie said she Mary-Lou shakily stood up and then followed her.

*with all 8 of them*

"You showed her girl!" Abby said grinning at Rachel

"I didn't know what went through my mind… I'm sorry Nigel. If you don't want to go with me, it's fine." Rachel said as she had a sad smile when she looked at Nigel who was still semi-shocked of what happened

"Actually, I don't mind at all!" Nigel said grinning at Rachel who in turn smiled back as Abby and Kuki were smiling

"Hey Patton you okay?" Hoaggie asked as all of them looked at the mad Drill Sergeant whose fists were still clenched

"Yeah… I have to go." He said as he stood up and walked away, well stomped away.

"What's up with him?" Wally said turning to Fanny who was playing with her fingers and looking guilty and sad.

"Fanny? Are you alright?" Rachel said as Fanny looked up

"Yeah…" She said murmuring

"Well, lunch is almost over so we better get to class." Nigel said trying to break the awkward silence while everyone started fixing up.

*KND moonbase*

"So, what do you think happened back there with Numbuhs 86 and 60?" Hoaggie asked as Sector V and Rachel were walking on the hallways

"Abby ain't sure but at some point while Lizzie was talking to Numbuh 362, Abby heard 60 slam his fist on the table and oooh did he looked pissed." Abby said

"Yeah, I heard that too but then I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying 'cause Numbuh 60 was talking real low. It sounded like he even growled at some point." Hoaggie said

"Who knows what that Numbuh 14 said this time!" Wally said and continued "Her and Lizzie and their gang usually causes all sorts of nasty trouble."

"They're not that bad Numbuh 4, they're just all flirty and stuff." Rachel said sighing

"Besides that the KND operatives from their gang are actually pretty loyal to KND so we wont have any troubles with them." Nigel said

"Speaking of the incident earlier, I was wondering about what's up with Fanny and Patton." Hoaggie said looking at Rachel

"Yeah! I know Fanny hates boys but she seems to hate Patton the most and yet he's the closest boy to her." Kuki said frowning at the confusion

"I'm not quite sure what happened. I know details, but not everything…" Rachel said sadly

"If you don't want to tell us you don't have to, okay?" Nigel said seeing the discomfort in Rachel's face

"No, it's okay. Maybe you guys could help." Rachel said and continued "But we have to get in the office so no one would hear." She said as they reached he office and all of them went inside.

okay, this is pretty much the shortest chapter I have had so far. But the next chapters will be hopefully longer!

Thanks to all you good people who reviewed!

In my next chapter I might start replying and or thanking reviewers and I'm open to suggestions of characters for this or my next story.

Actually I plan on making a story with their future kids, I know there have been people who already made it but I wanted to make something like it to! Although I'm not sure of their kids names but honestly I like the whole 'Trevor' and 'Madison' name for Fanny and Patton's kids cause it somehow fits! But they're not my characters so I have to make up new ones… sadly. Unless the original owner/s of that idea lends it to me :

Okay then don't forget to review! Reviews are what keeps me going and writing!


	5. Puzzle Pieces Come Together and a Basket

VALENTINE MASQUERADE DANCE!

Main pairings: 86x60 , 1x362

Other pairings: 3x4 2x5 maybe some 83x84 and etc?

Chapter 5: Puzzle Pieces Come Together and a Basket ball game!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own KND.

A/N: Yeah, the next few days will be really random events to them. But I promise! The week of the dances is packed with events!

January 29. Tuesday evening. Moonbase: Soopreme Leader's Office.

"So, what happened?" Numbuh 5 said as they all got inside the room and locked the doors

"Like I said I'm not sure of everything, only details." Rachel said sitting down on her chair

"Well we established the fact that Fanny hates Patton the most." Nigel said

"Yeah, but we all used to just get along…" Rachel trailed off

"What happened?" Nigel asked

"I mean, we still do, but those two just don't stop bickering."

"Abby thinks you should tell us when it all started then maybe we can figure things out."

"After we got in KND, Fanny seemed cheerier and well, her and Patton were closer than ever. We were 6 then, we got in early 'cause Numbuh 100 saw great potential in us. By the time we were 7, we were all still pretty close, but at 8 we weren't as close. Fanny got assigned to the moonbase medical staff, Patton to the Arctic Base as a next-in-line Drill Sergeant and I myself practiced on becoming a spy." Rachel sighed then continued

"It wasn't like we never talked anymore, we still got to talk and we'd occasionally hang out, especially in school. But then something happened. Before this incident, Fanny didn't exactly hate boys. She wasn't this… aggressive, before. She used to be kinder but then something happened with Numbuhs 60 and 14." Rachel said as she shook her head.

"No, nothing even happened, but 14 kept telling that they're together. But pretty much the whole KND knew 60 didn't like her and that the only reason 14 would pretend they were together was because 60 became a 'heart throb' of KND. With that news spreading like wild fire, it reached 86 in no time!" Rachel said irritated.

"And then 86 told me something. I wasn't quite sure because she kept sobbing while talking and I could barely understand her! She told me something about a promise. A promise Patton made and broke. I didn't understand what the promise was though. After a while of her sobbing she said she wanted to face him. And she did. It was some scoop for the KNN…" Rachel said remembering the gossip everywhere

"Abby remembers that! Abby was there when it happened." Abby said

"Oh yeah! I remember how people kept making such a big fuss about that." Nigel said shaking his head

"What? What is it?" Hoaggie said curiously

"We wants to know to ya know!" Wally said crossing his arms

"Well what happened was that, when 86 went to talk to 60 he was with 14. This caused her to break down. She was saying something to him about breaking his promise. She never mentioned what the promise was because 60 seemed to understand. 86 started screaming at him and 60 screamed back. At this point operatives started gathering around to see what was happening. They were both screaming until 60 said something that made 86 stop…" Rachel said recalling all that happened.

"What'd he say?" Kuki said as all of them paid attention

"I don't remember the exact words, but it was something in the lines of 'We're not together so I don't have to be tied down and bossed by you.'" Rachel said and she was supposed to continue when someone cut her off

"We're not together 86, we're not a couple, we're not an item, we're not in love. Why are ye telling me to go away frem other girls just because ye don't want me to be with 'em? Ah don't 'ave to listen to ye. Ah don't 'ave to be bossed by ye. Ah don't have to be told what to do. Ah can be with whomever Ah want." They all turned to where the voice came from. There, at the doorway was Numbuh 86, fists clenched.

"Ye people shouldn't be poking yer nose into other people's businesses ye know that?" Fanny said glaring at them

"We just wanted to help Fanny" Rachel said looking concerned

"Well Ah don't need it." Fanny said as she motioned for Sector V to get out of the room. Sector V did as told and left Rachel alone with Fanny

"Lass, ah know yer trying te just get us back together. But ay'm afraid the gap is just way te great te be fixed." Fanny said sitting opposite Rachel

"Both of you were so close before…" Rachael said sighing

"_Before." _Fanny emphasized. "Ah just don't think ah can trust 'im that way again…"

"Can't you just try?" Rachael asked pleadingly

"Ah guess ah could. But what's done is done, that could never be changed." Fanny said standing up then walking out the door.

*with Sector V*

"I cant believe Patton would say those words!" Hoaggie said crossing his arms

"Well, maybe we should here his side first before judging anything." Nigel said walking off

"And where are _you _going?" Abby said to their leader

"I'm going to try and see if I can get Patton's side to this." Nigel said as the others followed him

"Why are you suddenly concerned?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow

"Because I don't like seeing Rachel worrying about them like that. I'd be happier if she wasn't burdened with her best friends getting torn apart." Nigel said as they reached the moonbase dock

"Well, then count us in!" Hoaggie said pumping a fist into the air

"Yey! We're gonna play matchmaker!" Kuki said clapping her hands

"Fine, Abby'll help. After all it would be fun to see those two together." Abby said

"How 'bout you Numbuh 4?" Nigel said turning to him

"Alright fine. But only because I want to get to laugh at Drilovsky when they get together!" Wally said as Nigel and Abby shook their heads and Hoaggie facepalmed.

*Arctic Base*

"Come on cadets! You have less than two weeks to finish this course and the simulation and perfect it!" Patton said yelling at Sonya, Lee and Tommy

"Numbuh 60 sir!" the 44 twins saluted

"What is it?"

"Sector V has requested to see you sir."

"Sector V? Let them in here."

"Yes sir!" both twins said as they went off. After a few seconds Sector V went inside and to Patton

"What's up guys? You don't usually go here." Patton said raising an eyebrow at them

"Well we wanted to ask you something. In private if you may." Nigel said

"What's it about?" Patton said turning serious

"It's about 86." And with that Patton's eyebrows furrowed

"Cadets! Keep practicing. I want this course done and perfected by the time I get back!" Patton yelled at the three and they walked to Patton's office but not before Hoaggie yelled "Hey Tommy!" and Tommy replied "Hey Hoaggie!" and Patton screamed "NOBODY TOLD YOU TO STOP!" At Tommy. They all got in the office and closed the door. Patton went to his table and took the picture frame from it and held onto it.

"So what's up?" Patton said turning to them

"You're place needs a cleaner Numbuh 60." Kuki said looking around

"Yeah, Abby thinks somewhere in this pile of junk something will pop out and grab Abby." Abby said disgusted

"On to business.." Numbuh 1 started and continued "We heard from 362 about how you guys used to be close and all, then the incident with 14 happened."

"Hmph. I don't understand why that's such a big deal up to now." 60 replied crossing his arms

"We don't want to intrude on your business but I hate to see Rachel so worried about you two." Nigel said as Patton simply nodded

"I never meant to say what I said. I was just really irritated and stressed at the time. Those were the times cadets weren't training well and jobs pilling up and then Numbuh 14 kept annoying me. So when 86 added to my stress I just screamed what was on my mind." Patton said shaking his head

"Why didn't you just apologize to her?" Nigel asked

"She never took any of my apologies. She'd always end up yelling at me. And technically it ended up with her yelling at all boys." Patton said

"Oh yeah, thanks for that." Wally said crossing his arms earning him a hit from Kuki

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the promise? Rachel mentioned that Fanny kept saying something about a promise you broke?" Nigel asked

"I promised that… well I, uh… just, just don't laugh 'kay?" Patton said as his face turned red

"We wont." Nigel then glared at his team mates especially Wally

"Fine. We just got in KND at that time, and we were off to celebrate. Me and Fanny went to my house since Rachael went to some date with you" Patton said to which Nigel turned red

"And then at some point she said she was scared. That she didn't want to get hurt. And well, I hated to see her cry and think of such things so I made a promise. I told her that I'll protect her from everything. That I wont let anything hurt her at all. That I'd be by her side all the time… But it ended up with me hurting her" Patton said he slammed his fist on the table. But then Wally laughed.

"*laugh* Dude! You made *laugh* such a girly *laugh* promise!" Wally said but was hit by both Kuki and Abby and then he stopped laughing

"I never knew you cared about her so much" Hoaggie said turning back to Patton

"Of course I do! She's just to stubborn to see it." He said as her looked away

"Well technically both of you are." Nigel said crossing his arms

"Huh?" Patton asked looking at Nigel

"Never mind." Nigel simply said not wanting to be the one to spill the beans.

"Man, Abby thinks you're in a pretty tight situation." Abby said

"It wouldn't be a big problem if it weren't for that sissy 19th century." Patton glared at nothing in particular

"So you're jealous?" Kuki asked as Patton's face turned red

"I never said that!" Patton said stomping one of his feet

"Oh come on man, if you want to win the girl then fight for her!" Hoaggie said as Abby hit him with her hat

"Stop saying cheesy lines, it's freaking some people out." Abby said

"But he's right though, you'll have to tell 86 that you really do care for her. If you don't then you really will lose her to Rick." Nigel said

"Abby feels that everything will be alright as long as you don't let her go." Abby said

"Well we better get going." Nigel said as Sector V turned to the door

"Thanks for the stop guys." Patton said saluting to them as it was returned by Nigel.

As sector V boarded the SCAMPER they could her Numbuh 60 shouting at the cadets to movie faster.

[…Time Skip…]

February 1. Thursday afternoon. Galagher High. 7th period: P.E.

*boys locker room*

"I can't believe we have basket ball for this year…" Hoaggie said not liking the fact that they'll have to be running around because of the sport

"I don't have anything against it. I just don't understand it." Nigel said as his eyebrows furrowed

"Yeah, and whatever team I'm in, I bet it'll be pointless!" Hoaggie said laughing and continuing "get it? Pointless? 'cause I wont get to score!" Hoaggie explained as he kept laughing yet the other guys groaned

"No one wants to hear your lame joke Hoaggie." Wally said shaking his head

"Besides, we need our head focused. Coach said that at first the boys will be separated into two groups, then they'll fight. Same goes for the girls. Whichever team wins in the boys and the girls will fight. And the losers will fight to." Patton said as he stretched

"This'll be a piece of cake! First we beat the crud out of the other team. Then we beat the crud out of the girls!" Wally said as he high fived Patton who was smirking

"Easy for the two of you to say." Nigel said looking at the double team

"Yeah! You've guys been playing sports ever since ever! And you two are the most athletic guys in class." Hoaggie said frowning

"Not to mention you're the Drill Sergeant 60." Nigel added

"Being a Drill Sergeant's got nothing to do with basketball you know." Patton said as they all headed out to the court

*girls locker room*

"At last! PE! De only thing in this school that makes sense!" Fanny said as she stretched around

"Lunch makes pretty much a lot of sense to me." Kuki said

"Unless you buy the food there, and then all sense go down the drain." Abby sighed

"Well, as much as I like PE, I don't like basket ball that much…" Rachael admitted

"What're ye talking about? Basket ball is a good reason te get te tackle people!" Fanny said grinning

"Abby thinks you might mean football."

"That's another one but Ah meant basketball. Sure it'll give ye a few fouls but no one cares! Besides, if we're lucky enough we get to fight de boys! And then we give 'em the defeat of a life time!" Fanny said fist pumping the air

"I feel kind of scared to go against the boys…" Kuki said

"Don't be afraid! I bet they'll play fair." Rachael said comforting Kuki

"But what if we go against Wally and Patton?" Kuki said much to Fanny's dismay

"Then we kick their butts!" Fanny said as her right fist collided with her left palm

"Fanny stop being so aggressive." Rachael shook her head

"But Kuki has a point. Those guys are the best double team in school. Everyone knows better than to cross them or go against them." Abby said

"Ah can take care of those _styupid boys_!" Fanny said as they all went out the locker rooms

*by the courts, on the benches.*

"Remember class! Play _**fair**__._" The couch yelled emphasizing fair and continued  
"Each group will have 7 members each! Each game will have 3 sets."

"Boys Group 1: Beattles, Drilovsky, Giligan, Uno, Strowd, Stork and Lee (last name unknown)

Boys Group 2: Cooper, Koothrappali, Wolowitz, Hofstadter, Kripke , Bloom, Wheaton"

The boys then separated into their groups as the coach continued.

"Girls Group 1: Rostenkowski, Fowler, Winkle, Koothrappali, Barnett, Penny, Jensen

Girls Group 2: Fulbright, Lincoln, McKenzie, Sanban, Sims, Jones, and Sonya (last name unknown)"

The girls separated as well.

*boys group 1*

"So, what's the plan?" Nigel said as they all huddled

"Beat the other group!" Wally said fist pumping while Nigel shook his head

"I mean _how._" Nigel said

"Oh… you could have said so." Wally said as Nigel simply groaned

"Hey, have you noticed how we're all in KND?" Hoaggie said randomly as they all looked around and nodded

"Should we worry about fighting the girls later?" Lee asked as they all looked over to the girls

"Let's worry about it later." Nigel said and they returned their attention

"Anyways, back to the game. We should divide and conquer." Patton said

"Meaning?" Rick asked

"Meaning, we have to guard one person each when it comes to defense. Make sure the ball doesn't go anywhere near their tallest member." Patton continued

"How about offense?" Hoaggie asked

"Get the ball. Once it's with you either you dribble it to our side or you pass it. If you cant to either then stay put and wait for one of us to get it from you."

"Shouldn't we have a certain shooter or something?" Bartie asked as they all looked at Patton and Wally

"If you can shoot then shoot. If not pass it to me or Beattles." Patton said as they all nodded and Patton placed his hands in the middle then nodded to Nigel. Everyone placed their hands in the middle as Nigel said "Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" and they all cheered as they separated their hands.

*with the girls*

"So… how do we do this?" Rachel said clueless in basketball

"Well technically the only one who can play amongst all us is me and Fanny." Abby said

"Exactly." Rachel said sighing

"Hey! I can play too." Mary-Lou said holding her chin high

"_Oh please…_" Fanny said placing her hands on her hips

"Come on guys, we have to work as a team." Sonya said

"I think I know what we can do." Rachel said smirking

"Oh! I want to try and get the ball!" Kuki said raising her hand

"Actually, Kuki that's exactly what you should do." Rachel's smirk grew as Abby got what she meant and smirked too

[Time Skip]

The boys group 1 won easily over the other group. They won all 3 sets and all of them got to shoot at some point but their star player became Patton who shot the most. Wally ended up having 2 fouls to which he said "It was worth it".

The girls group 2 won all of the 3 sets over the other group. Their plan was fairly simple. Rachel guided them on what to do while Kuki and Sonya and Mary-Lou had to steal the ball. How? Simple. Get those three girls mad and nothing can stop them. After getting the ball they pass it to Fanny or Abby who simply shoot it. Fanny became the star player though.

"Alright! Our last game will be boys group 1 versus girls group 2. Get ready, you have 5 minutes." The coach yelled as the two groups prepared

*with the boys*

"How the crud are we supposed to fight girls?" Bartie said worried

"Yeah, this doesn't seem fair." Nigel said

"One wrong move and they can use it against us!" Hoaggie said crossing his arms

"Then we don't make any wrong moves. Be careful though. Their tactic's really good." Patton said sighing

"Of course it is. Rachel most likely planned it." Nigel said

"Here's what happens, we need to keep the ball to us. The only way we get to do that is if Kuki Sonya and Mary-Lou are too distracted to get it from us." Patton said

"So what? We're supposed to use bait or something?" Wally said as Patton smirked and they all looked at Wally evilly while Wally had a simply confused look

- game time -

Wally ended up getting the ball and passing it immediately to Patton. Sonya was supposed to grab it when

"Hey Sonya." Lee suddenly said from behind her

"Hey Lee!" Sonya said stopping to wave at him causing her to lose Patton and him to be able to shoot

girls: 0 ; boys: 3

Abby has the ball and was dribbling it over to their side when

"Hey there beautiful. You know you look really pretty when you're serious in playing." Hoaggie said smirking. Abby then stopped, took off her hat and swatted him with it. Wally took this chance and stole the ball from her and was able to shoot.

girls: 0 ; boys: 6

Nigel had the ball and was desperately trying to get away from Kuki who was running after him.

"Hey there Kooks!" Wally said as he was running behind her but Kuki didn't stop she was still running after Nigel

"Hi Wally! No time to talk I have to get Nigel." Kuki said

"But, uh… your shoe lace is untied!" Wally said randomly as Kuki stopped to look at her shoes but then they weren't

"No they're not!" kuki said pouting at Wally

"Really? They looked like they were, guess not" Wally said just in time for Nigel to score for them.

girls: 0 ; boys: 8

_RIIIIIINNNGGG_

"First set is to the boys!" The coach yelled as the boys cheered

*with the girls*

"We have to step it up." Rachel said as the others sat down or drank

"How? They keep on distracting us!" Mary-Lou said crossing her arms

"How 'bout we just beat the crud out of those styupid boys?" Fanny suggested glaring at the boys team

"Fanny, we can't do that or we'll get fouls." Rachel said shaking her head

"Well we could trip 'em and just say they tripped on their own…" Fanny said still wanting to hurt one of them

"_Or, _we could simply continue with the usual plan, but we don't talk to them and don't get distracted. Plus we play their game and divert their attention too." Abby said

"Won't they expect that?" Rachel said

"Not if we distract them in a different way…" Abby said

- game time -

Rick got the ball but he wasn't sure how to dribble and run so he was trying his best to pass it to another player when

"Oh Rick~" Fanny said smiling at him from behind

"What is it?" Rick said going over to her instead of passing the ball

"You know that dance in KND?" Fanny said

"Have you decided to take up my offer?" Rick smirked as he got closer to her

"Well… NO!" Fanny suddenly said stealing the ball from him and shooting successfully

girls: 3 ; boys: 0

Bartie had the ball and was headed over to their court when

"Bartie!" Virginia said from behind

"What's wrong Virginia?" Bartie went over seeing her on the floor

"I can't stand up properly…" Virginia said shyly

"Here let me help you." Bartie let go of the ball and extended both his hands to her which she gladly took as he stood her up. The ball was then taken by Abby who laughed and then was able to shoot.

girls: 5 ; boys: 0

Nigel had the ball again and was about to pass to Patton when he ended up colliding with Rachel causing both of them to fall down and the coach to whistle

"Foul! Boys get the ball." The coach said as Nigel looked over to Rachel

"Are you okay, Rach?" Nigel giving her a hand

"*sniff* I… I feel like such a burden to our group!" Rachel said with tears in her eyes

"H-Hey! You're not! You're a really good player." Nigel said as he pulled her up

"No I'm not… I can't even shoot right and I even collided to you! Now our group has a foul and and and…." Nigel saw that she was about to cry and before she could he called to the coach and said

"The ball should go to them, it was entirely my fault. Let her get the ball." Nigel said as the coach looked at him as though he were crazy but just agreed. Rachel ended up getting the ball and shooting.

girls: 8; boys: 0

_RIIIIIINNGGG_

"Girls win the second set!" The coach yelled as they formed their groups again

*with boys*

"We cannot get distracted anymore." Patton said glaring at Bartie, Rick and Nigel who looked away blushing

"It wasn't our fault… I was pretty sure Virginia was really hurt." Bartie said sighing

"And I thought Rachel really was about to cry!" Nigel said crossing his arms

"And I was pretty sure Fanny was about to kiss - " Rick said before his face collided with Patton's fist. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Dude! He's on our side!" Hoaggie said looking at Patton

"Sorry… My fist, uhm… slipped?" Patton said shrugging as the others shook their heads

"You have issues you know." Rick said glaring at Patton while holding his eye

"Says the guy who shot me with a mustard gun." Patton glared back

"Can we fight later and plan now?" Nigel said raising an eyebrow at them

"Like I was saying, we can't get distracted. If they win, we'll never hear the end of it." Patton said sighing

"He's right. We've got to win." Bartie said fist pumping

"You guys know this is just a friendly game right?" Lee said raising an eyebrow

"No, this is PE." Hoaggie said

"No… This. Is. War." Patton said dramatically as the others sweat dropped

*with the girls*

"I don't think they'll fall for the same trick again will they?" Rachel said sighing

"Who knows? They _are styupid boys_ after all…" Fanny said

"We need a new tactic or they'll definitely beat us." Mary-Lou said while they all thought of a plan when they suddenly heard a loud punch and turned to see Patton's fist on Rick's face

"I wonder what that's about?" Sonya said

"Two words. _Styupid Boys._" Fanny said with her eyebrows furrowed

"Anyways, what do we do now?" Rachel said looking at them

"How 'bout we just play? This is after all only for fun." Kuki said smiling

"I agree with Kuki" Sonya said

"Yeah, maybe we should just try our best, play fair and have fun!" Rachel said as the others nodded their heads

- game time -

Rick had the ball and was running towards their court when he was tripped by Fanny. The coach called it a foul as the other girls looked at her and she simply replied with

"What? You said have fun!" Fanny said smirking

Lee then had the ball and passed it to Bartie but before it reached him Abby grabbed it and ran to their court. She tried to shoot and she was successful.

girls: 3 ; boys: 0

Rachel had the ball while Nigel was trying to get it from her.

"A burden huh?" Nigel said smirking at her

"What? Maybe I was wrong." Rachel smirked back and stopped to pass it but as soon as she stopped Nigel stole the ball from her and ran and successfully shot.

girls: 3 ; boys: 2

Virginia had the ball and was trying to escape Wally who was trying to get it from her. She was able to escape him but didn't notice in time that Hoaggie was beside her so he got to snatch the ball from her. Hoaggie had the ball but as he was about to shoot it was taken by Sonya and she ran over to the other side and she shoots and scores

girls: 5 ; boys: 2

Mary-Lou had the ball and as she was running she tried to shoot but it simply bounced off the ring much to her dismay. The ball was then caught by Kuki who was stopped in her tracks by Patton. Kuki tried to dribble the ball around him but failed when she lost control of it and the ball was taken by Wally who ran and got to shoot

girls: 5 ; boys: 5

It was a tie and with only a few minutes on the clock. Fanny had the ball and Patton was guarding her

"Ye might as well give up _boy._" Fanny said while glaring at him

"We both know you won't get to shoot that if I'm here, piekny." Patton said glaring back and smirking

There was a moment of silence where in the only thing heard was the ball being dribbled by Fanny. She then broke the silence when she dribbled to her left followed by Patton and then she spun around so that she was going right instead but then Patton was able to catch up. But before either of them got to do anything Fanny tripped and accidentally grabbed Patton pulling him down with her.

Patton ended up on top of Fanny as their eyes locked. They weren't sure what happened but for some reason they forgot they were playing basketball. They forgot that they were supposed to be on opposite sides. And they forgot that they were supposed to be mad at each other and fighting. And because of this, plus maybe with the help of the law of universal gravitation that states that each mass attracts another mass, that what happened next happened. Neither were sure about what was going on, all they know is after that everyone was simply staring at them as the others were convinced that the world has gone mad.

A/N:

- if you got whose names were in the boys group 2 and girls group 1 then you rock! :D

- I'm really sorry that this is a sucky chapter. I just wanted their lives to have more to it than the whole drama so I tried to add different classes but I swear I'll fix the other chapters!

- did you get what happened in the end? If you didn't then stay tuned! The whole law of universal gravitation was inspired by my former physics teacher who was explaining it then he said how each mass was attracted to every other mass and then I thought of this! Ahaha, hope you like! Don't forget to review! Oh and I've decided only to update when there's new reviews Or if I feel like it haha.


	6. Foul!

VALENTINE MASQUERADE DANCE!

Main pairings: 86x60 , 1x362

Other pairings: 3x4 2x5 maybe some 83x84 and etc?

Chapter 6: Foul!

Disclaimer: Why must this torment me…

A/N: So I said there'll be 83x84 right? So I shall place some 83x84 in this chapter! Spare me by the way, I'm not a super fan of this couple so I'm not sure how they're supposed to be :c

Btw, I think I got the dates all wrong at the last chapter but yeah, just follow the day rather than the date! :D

And I shall start replying to reviews~ thanks to all ye reviewers!

KNDnumber170: I'm glad you like how 60 is and yes, Rick is an idiot :)) I think Mary-Sue fits her better than Mary-Lou, I used to mix up her whole name. It feels great to have a supporter! "D

Marty522: I didn't realize it until afterwards and I sort of got lazy on changing it so I'll just fix it in the later chapters :D I'm glad you found the plot interesting, it was actually inspired by the fact that our promenade is on Feb. 9 and then Valentines is just the week after so I thought it could turn out as a great story! And I'm glad you're hooked and I'm really sorry for all the mistakes and stuff, this is my first long fic and I am clueless :c

AdventurousDame1123: Glad you like it! I can somehow imagine Rachel saying A-S-A-NOW haha

Tonxzdania: Even if Patton said that Fanny's still as clueless as Kuki and Wally XD you'll see soon enough but… I tried to make them win, I failed though.

Almostinsane: Thanks! I'll update as soon as I can And thank you for the idea of Wally teasing them, I couldn't think on how to break the silence at first. It was supposed to be the coach telling them to break off but then it felt wrong so I used Wally instead :D

Greeksoccerstar: I'll try, but no promises on a regular updating :c

deLattre: I'm glad you like it! I try to imagine them saying it, and if they sound bad the line is instantly deleted. I'm glad you think they're just right :D

Numbuh343: I'm glad you like all the couples It's not actually as random as it was intended to be. I actually needed the basketball game to include a certain part of the story, although I just needed the end part but it didn't seem complete without the first parts so I wrote them down. Don't worry though, there's almost non-random days anymore so it'll have a good flow (hopefully) :D

8660 lover: I'm glad you think they're in character and that you like the story! I'll try to update regularly but no promises

AND ONTO THE STORY!

"AHAHAHA!" Wally started to laugh breaking the silence. As soon as both Fanny and Patton realized what they were doing Fanny pushed Patton off of her.

"Sir! Ay call foul!" Fanny suddenly blurted out as both were blushing madly

"What?!" Patton said turning towards her

"Ye kissed meh on purpose so that ye can distract meh and get the ball!" Fanny yelled back

"If that was my plan then I would have taken the ball before you broke the kiss!"

"Well ye were too styupid to think of that!"

"DUDE! You totally kissed her!" Wally said still laughing on the floor as Hoaggie started laughing to.

"SHUT UP!" Both Fanny and Patton yelled at the same time

"Sir! Ye saw that! _He _kissed meh! It's contact by 'im! Therefore it's a foul!" Fanny yelled towards the coach as she stood up and so did Patton

"Sir that is not what happened!" Patton said

"From where I stood you grabbed him first Fulbright, causing both of you to fall down. Therefore it's a foul by you." The coach simply said as Patton smirked at Fanny and she glared at him.

"Sir that is not fair!"

"No buts Fulbright. My court, my rules."

"All boys are the same!"

"That's a technical foul for poor sportsmanship Fulbright. Drilovsky, free throw!" The coach said as Fanny's mouth hung open and Patton got the ball and passed by her with a smirk and whispered, "Thanks for the kiss and free throw piekny." The girls then stopped Fanny before she got to kill Patton. Patton stood on the free throw line and shoot. It was a perfect throw and went inside.

"The boys win!" The coach said just in time for the bell to ring. The guys cheered as the girls groaned. The coach then dismissed them and all of them went back to their lockers to get changed.

January 31. Thursday afternoon. Dismissal

*with the boys. Locker room.*

"Dude what the heck was that about?" Wally said laughing again

"Yeah, what a stunt man." Hoaggie said snickering

"Shut it guys. I didn't know what got over me back there." Patton said glaring at them

"Most people will say that that was an attraction, or maybe even love." Nigel said as Wally laughed harder and so did Hoaggie

"You love her!" Wally said in between laughs

"I don't!" Patton said turning red

"Then why'd you kiss her?" Nigel said raising an eyebrow at him

"I just… I, well… she was… I tried to, but then, I mean…!" Patton couldn't make any coherent sentence and now even Nigel was snickering

"Keep laughing! I'll get back at you guys for this." Patton said as they all finished changing back to their clothes and going out of the locker room.

*with the girls . locker room.*

"Styupid boy!" Fanny yelled while they all got changed

"Come on Fanny, don't tell me you didn't like that kiss! It was so romantic!" Kuki said dreamily

"Ye can kiss him for me Numbuh 3. Plus there's nothing romantic about kissing someone on a basketball court." Fanny huffed

"Don't take this out on Kuki, Fanny." Rachel said sighing

"Ay'm sorry Ay just… how dare he!" Fanny yelled again

"Cool it girl. Abby thinks he was just as shocked at what he did as you are." Abby said

"That boy's going to be decommissioned as soon as Ay get back to moonbase." Fanny mumbled

"No one's getting decommissioned without my permission Numbuh 86. Come on, we should leave before the bus leaves us." Rachel said

"Fine. But if Ay see that boy, Ay can't guarantee he's safety!" Fanny said as they went out of the locker room.

*bus*

The guys were already on the bus. Hoaggie was sitting with Wally while Nigel and Patton were sitting alone. The girls got on the bus and as soon as Fanny and Patton's eyes locked they glared at each other and looked away. Fanny sat alone far from Patton while Abby and Kuki sat together and Rachel sat by Nigel.

"We need to get those two fixed." Rachel said sighing as she sat beside Nigel

"They're both as stubborn as heck and I thought that kiss might have actually helped, but then it made things worse." Nigel said groaning

"I know… but I know those two. They like each other, but neither of them will admit it unless one of them goes first." Rachel said

"I'm guessing you have some sort of idea?" Nigel asked raising an eyebrow

"Not a full one. I plan on making Fanny admit it to us first. If she does then it becomes easier to get her to admit it to him." Rachel sighed

"Well then that might just work on Patton too. We'll help." Nigel said placing a hand on her shoulder

"Thanks Nigel. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Rachel said smiling up at him

"Don't worry, I'll always be here." Nigel said smiling back at her.

February 1. Friday afternoon. Galagher High. Lunch.

The usual 8 were sitting on a table by the gardens except without Kuki and Fanny.

"Has anyone seen Numbuh 3?" Wally said

"I saw her a while ago after class but she was headed to somewhere else." Rachel said

"I'm right here silly!" Kuki said popping out of no where and continuing "I just came to get a couple of friends to join us!" she said as Lee and Sonya people joined them.

"Hey guys!" Sonya said grinning

"Yo." Was all Lee said as the others said a chorus of greetings

"Can we join you for lunch?" Sonya asked

"Of course you can!" Rachel said smiling as the three sat down

"Oh! Both of you should join us tomorrow!" Kuki said grinning

"Yeah! We were planning to go dress shopping and then seeing a movie at six." Rachel said

"Sure why not." Lee said

"Sounds great!" Sonya said grinning

"Has anyone seen Fanny?" It was Patton's turn to ask. He tried to resist the urge to ask because he knows he'll be teased but he couldn't take it any longer.

"Why? Worried Drilovsky?" Wally said laughing with Hoaggie

"Well you asked about Numbuh 3 too so were you worried Beattles?" Patton said glaring at him

"I was only curious!" Wally said blushing and turning away

"Then so was I." Patton said smirking

"Whatever." Wally said continuing eating

"But seriously though, where's Fanny?" Patton asked looking around

"You might want to look over there… then again you might _not _want to look over there." Abby said pointing towards one of the trees. Underneath a tree was Fanny who was eating with Rick. They were laughing.

"They're laughing." Patton said mortified

"Th-They're laughing…!" Patton said again more shocked

"They're laughing!" Patton said again but now madly. He stood up and was about to march over to them when he realized what he was doing. He sat back down and slammed his fist on the table and looked away.

"You okay Patton?" Rachel asked concerned

"Peachy."

"You know they might just be talking about school work…" Sonya said trying to comfort him

"Since when did school work become funny and enjoyable?"

"They might just be catching up." Nigel said

"_Sure… _I bet they are…" Patton said sarcastically

"Maybe they're talking about rainbow monkeys!" Kuki said and everyone raised an eyebrow at her

"Yeah cause that sissy loves those girly things." Patton said murdering his lunch with his fork

"Dude just chill, look they're coming over here." Hoaggie said as they all looked to see Fanny and Rick reach their table

"Hey guys, ye remember Numbuh 19th century right?" Fanny said smiling a little

"You're smiling…" Patton said horrified again and Fanny's smile turned into a frown

"Ye've got a problem with that Drilovsky?" Fanny said as her eye twitched

"Nope. Not at all. It's great to see you smile again piekny" Patton said sighing then standing up and leaving the group of kids confused.

"What was that about?" Wally said breaking the silence

February 2. Saturday afternoon. Mall.

"That one!" Sonya yelled going over to a pink dress

"They're all so pretty!" Kuki said excitedly

"We have to hurry, going to a trip in the rainbow monkey store lost us an hour…" Rachel said

"Yeah, we have three hours to go look for _all_ our dresses." Abby said groaning as she was looking over a rack

"_Please…_ We can do this! We're girls!" Fanny said looking at a green dress

"If we're going to pull this off then less chit chat and more looking people!" Rachel said as her leader skills acted up and they started searching.

*one hour later – dressing room*

"I think this makes me look fat." Rachel said looking at herself in the mirror

"Nu-uh, it looks nice on you." Abby said

"Yeah! It brings out yer eyes!" Fanny said

"Oh look at this one!" Kuki said going out one of the rooms

"It's perfect!" Sonya screamed

"Abby says take it." Abby said

"Then I will!" Kuki said going back to change into her clothes

"So Fanny… what's up with you and 60?" Sonya asked unsure if she's in the right place to say such things

"What?" Fanny asked shocked

"I didn't mean to offend, I was just curious!" Sonya said suddenly scared

"No lass. It's okay. Yer part of our group now, ye might as well know." Fanny said sighing. She told her what had happened after almost breaking down a few times.

"W-Wait… So let me get this straight. Patton made a promise to not let anything hurt you. But he hurt you. So now you want to get back at him by using Rick?" Sonya asked

"Pretty much it." Fanny said sighing

"Girl, you and that boy need to make up!" Abby said groaning as the others nodded

*another hour later – a different dressing room*

"Ay 'ave an idea!" Fanny suddenly said while changing

"Of which color I should wear? Blue or Orange?" Rachel asked

"What? Why would Ay 'ave an idea about that?" Fanny asked going out

"Because that was just our topic Fanny" Rachel said

"It was? Well then ye should go with blue." Fanny said and continued "But Ay 'ave an idea on how to get back at that styupid boy!"

"Are you sure revenge is the best way to handle this?" Sonya asked

"Yes! Then he'll know how much it hurts to be heart broken by someone important to ye. That is if he _does_ think of me as someone important…"

"Fanny, first off, yes he does. Secondly, at last! You admitted that he's important to you! Thirdly, revenge isn't the right way to do this. Take my advice, talk it out" Rachel said

"Although their talks always turn to shouts." Abby murmured

"Wait, ay never said he was important to me!" Fanny said turning red

"Don't hide it girl. Your face shows it all." Abby said smirking

"Come on Fanny, we're here to help you. You can tell us." Rachel said smiling at her

"Ay, never, uhm, well, uh… Fine." Fanny said sighing

"Ay did like 'im. But Ay don't know anymore! Ay just… " Fanny said as she sat down and continued "…Why'd he 'ave to kiss me?"

"Why not? Didn't you like the kiss?" Kuki asked

"Ay don't know. Ay was sure ay didn't like 'im anymore but then… he kissed me. But no! Ay don't want to be just another one of the hundreds of girls who like 'im." Fanny said standing up and walking out of the store as the girls followed afterwards

"You know he thinks of you as much more than that." Rachel said as they caught up to her

"Ye don't know that." Fanny said

"I bet all my rainbow monkeys he likes you!" Kuki said grinning as Fanny blushed

"And if Numbuh 3 here bets _all _her rainbow monkeys then you've got to believe her." Abby said

"Ay don't know… why are we talking about this nonsense anyways! We're 'ere for another 'mission' so let's finish it, we only 'ave an hour left after all." Fanny said as the others sighed

"We really need to find a way for them to make up." Sonya said

"Well at least we got her to sort of admit she likes him right?" Rachel said smiling lightly

"At least we're one step closer!" Kuki said grinning

"But the question is, is it enough?" Abby said as they headed to where Fanny went.

A/N:

- I wanted the girls to win but then I couldn't think of how to let that happen and this made more sense to me so yeah… :c

- okay I think my chapters are quite long so I'll start making them 5-10 pages instead :D haha don't forget to Review! Reviews keep me alive!


End file.
